


"Why Lio Fotia Should Date Galo Thymos", A Presentation by Galo Thymos

by octostarwrites



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Doesn't stop Lio from trying though!!!, Embedded Images, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Galo Thymos can't kiss for shit, Galo Thymos is a good cook, Galo's huge hands are great at making the best fat finger typos, M/M, Mad Burnish and Burning Rescue are the best wingmen these two could ask for, Photographs, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Slideshow, Texting, don't kiss this cook it won't end well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octostarwrites/pseuds/octostarwrites
Summary: After a few weeks worth of "dates" and gathering a collection of sickeningly sweet photos together, Lio is finally presented with the PowerPoint that he definitely waited way too long for.Spoilers for the movie within! Proceed at your own risk. :)
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

This jacket has everything: studded triangular trim; unique polygonal buckles and buttons; some additional eyelets and chains and other edgy embellishments, but not so many that it looked crowded or tacky; all rose gold assets against a dusky, dark purple leather. It's just the right amount of badass while completely overflowing with class.

Lio struts out of the fitting room, flaunting the outerwear perfectly with a spicy swagger in his step. Meis snaps a few pictures with Lio's phone, no filter needed. Lio is a little perplexed by the gesture, but goes along with it nonetheless. His friend seems to be enjoying himself after all, directing Lio into a myriad of fashionable poses and capturing him at all sorts of flattering angles.

"For posterity. You never know when you'll need a nice image of yourself. Like for an interview or a website, perhaps," Meis speculates.

"Or right now!" Gueira shouts at a volume that is not appropriate whatsoever for being in a high end designer clothing store. He snatches the phone from Meis who's clearly in on the heist. Lio is alerted by the sly expressions on their faces and the swift tip-tapping vibrations at Gueira's fingertips. That son of a bitch…

"GUEIRA NO!" Lio screeches while reaching frantically for the stolen mobile device. It's a good thing the store is nearly empty or they would surely be out on the street right now for causing such a ruckus.

"Too late, Boss. I already hit SEND!" Gueira confirms in a singsong voice, handing the phone back to his fuming comrade.

Lio stares blankly at the forged message to Galo Thymos.

> **Lio:** Just doing a little shopping before I come over. What do you think?
> 
> **Lio:**

Freaking unbelievable. His pounding heart sinks for a brief moment when an eruption of messages overtakes his attention.

> **Galo:** WHOAAAA That jacket looks super dick on you, dude! 🔥🔥🔥
> 
> **Galo:** *Dick
> 
> **Galo:** *** DICK
> 
> **Galo:** S I C K
> 
> **Galo:** 😡😡😡😡😡
> 
> **Galo:** I HATE THIS DUCKING POLE
> 
> **Galo:** FHFUJGVJJB …...

Pursed lips are pried open as robust laughter escapes Lio. Galo's fat finger typos are absolutely legendary and never fail to put a smile on Lio's face. His anger at his Mad Burnish buddies is long forgotten as he forms the proper response to Galo's infuriated key smash.

> **Lio:** You sure like typing about dicks. 😏
> 
> **Galo:** Uh huh, probably from how many times I called Kray one!!!!! 😡🤬👊💥🔥
> 
> **Lio:** Ha. You're so mature, Galo Thymos. But you're not wrong, Kray has a huge dick.
> 
> **Lio:** *IS A HUGE DICK!!!
> 
> **Galo:** LMFAO GROSS!!!! 😂😂😂🤣🤣😂😂🤣🤣😂

Lio is certain he's never typed so frantically in his existence. He wishes he could see Galo right now, surely in stitches like the string of emoticons he responded with. Together, they would be howling so loudly that he might get an eviction notice, or at the very least a frustrated noise complaint. Just some grumpy neighbor trying to ruin the time of their lives and ultimately failing.

> **Lio:** Ugh, seriously. My phone better forget about that one.
> 
> **Lio:** Anyway, I'm getting this jacket and then I'll head over, OK?
> 
> **Galo:** Hell yeah! See you soon! 😊💕

Did he _really_ have to send the hearts? He could've left it at the obnoxious smiley face, not that he needed to include that either. It's not like they were dating or anything… That small detail doesn't stop Lio from smiling ear to ear at the affectionate flair either way.

Meanwhile, Meis and Gueira are giggling like little kids at how happy Lio seems to be over this off-the-cuff text conversation. They definitely convinced him to burn through his entire paycheck in one fell swoop, too, groaning as he glances at the coat's price tag. Assholes. He'll thank them later for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so feral stupid over these two still. I need more free time in my life to not be completely obsessed with One Thing...
> 
> Maybe worth mentioning that this is the only chapter that has text chatting in case anyone is looking for it in future chapters. I had a lot of fun with it though!! I can see how it's become a popular way to write. :) 
> 
> Each chapter WILL include at least one embedded image fanart by me since the imagery in this is too fun for me to resist. <3 Hope you guys enjoy the fic/art combo!


	2. Chapter 2

It's their first dinner alone. Hell, it's the first time they've really been alone for more than a half hour since the Promare incident. Lio was apprehensive to meet up for one reason or another that Galo couldn't pinpoint, but he insisted on inviting the retired firestarter over for a home-cooked meal and refused to take no for an answer.

"Tell me again… Why did I have to leave Meis and Gueira behind?"

"As if I could host those two also! Y'see the size of this place?! Also, I'm a decent cook, but I've never made a meal for more than myself and Aina on like one occasion. Lemme work my way up and then I'll reconsider. Until then, it's just you and me and there ain't anything you can do about it!"

Galo prepped them a simple but nice dinner consisting of juicy grilled pork chops and boldly seasoned roasted veggies. Maybe a tad too bold for Lio's more refined tastes, but the pork chop is excellent. It's charred and crusty on the edges and finished with a delectable glaze that pairs exquisitely with the natural flavor of the meat. Lio's taste buds can sense a heated note as he's processing the complex flavor. It lingers briefly but hotly on his tongue, filling him with a comforting warmth that paints his cheeks rosy and stokes the fire in his heart. He equates it to the feeling of Galo's lips on his and longs for the moment he can experience them again.

The sound of a camera shutter breaks through Lio's daydream. A flurry of quick snaps follow it before he can protest.

"Hey! Are you taking photos of me while I'm stuffing my face? How rude!"

"Aww, gimme a break! So what if I am?! Maybe I just like seeing you enjoy yourself! I promise I ain't sharing these with anyone else. Unless you want 'em for yourself?"

"What… Why would I want those? God, you're so weird." Lio rolls his eyes at the silly suggestion as he takes a big bite out of a yam.

"Hmph, suit yourself. I think they're pretty cute!"

Lio just about chokes on his food and he's blushing _hard_. Galo acts fast, under the false assumption that the sudden lack of oxygen is the primary cause for his guest's flustered appearance. He rushes over to soothe Lio's back with a firm but careful hand, its heat soaking in like a simmering ray of sunshine. If Lio could blush any harder, he would.

"WHOA LIO! You alright there???"

"Y-yeah, no thanks to you!" Lio points at Galo theatrically, poking him hard in the chest. Not exactly the way he wanted to touch those beautiful pecs, but it'll have to do for now.

"HEY! Now look who's bein' rude! Last time I ever give a shit about you, I guess!" Galo prods back at Lio's shoulder before crossing his arms, wearing an angry pout and glaring with eyebrows stitched tight. Absolutely adorable.

"I'd like to see you try, Thymos," Lio taunts with a wicked smirk.

"HUH?! And what's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"Heh… It just means you care a lot about other people is all." And Lio thinks how damn admirable Galo is for consistently putting others before himself. He ponders how much Galo must care for him in particular. The thought consumes him like an unruly flame, torches its way through him and etches scars onto his soul. Lio is so dang feverish for this dumbass, he's convinced the Promare might just return to him and he'll send this entire world to Hell alongside himself.

"Well duh! Rescuing is what I'm best at after all! Who the hell do you think I am?!" His reply is predictable as ever and still cute as a button.

"An idiot who's too easy to rile up over absolutely nothing. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to my meal. We can't let all this good food go to waste."

Lio starts munching on his dinner again before Galo can fight him, smiling pleasantly at their exchange as he finishes his plate. Galo is just so fun to tease. Seems like Lio isn't the only one who enjoyed it, noting the way the other's mouth curls into a gentle grin.

The two of them could really get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on this so far! 🥰 I hope this next installment is just as fun! One of these days I'll draw Lio stuffing his face with that pork chop. 😂


End file.
